Sobre Rompantes Culinários
by justcallmejulie
Summary: Quando tudo que se pode fazer é esperar, o que te resta? J/L Fluffy até dizer chega.


Essa fic foi escrita como presente de Amigo Secreto de Páscoa da Sessão James/Lily do 6V para minha amada Moony, que escolheu como seu doce... ahá, Mousse.

**xoxox**

"Isso é bem inesperado." James ri, levando uma colherada cheia do mousse de chocolate a boca e observando o rosto da esposa se contorcer em caretas de nojo absoluto "Quando foi que...?"

"Ai, eu não sei..." ela reclama, virando os olhos, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. Não era como se ela não soubesse que a gravidez tinha dessas coisas, estranhezas e mudanças momentâneas.

Ela havia passado todo o dia anterior a esperando o marido voltar de uma missão para Ordem. Dias como aquele pareciam magicamente transformados para parecerem mais longos e, por vezes, ela pensava que iria enlouquecer se não encontrasse logo o que fazer para passar o tempo. Às vezes passava horas lendo, mas ultimamente o bebê havia ficado muito dado a chutes, impossibilitando qualquer tipo de concentração então, naquela terça feira num inesperado rompante culinário havia arrancado uma página de uma revista e preparado enormes quantidades de doce até que James chegasse.

Não ajudou muito que o bruxo só tenha entrado pela porta por volta das quatro da madrugada, encontrando a mulher no meio do preparo da quarta receita.

"Amor?" chamou, com cuidado para não assustá-la. Era bem bobo, ele sabia, mas tinha medo que ela se machucasse na cozinha, com aquele barrigão enorme. Vivia brincando sobre como ela não tinha equilibro nenhum e no fundo, era verdade mesmo, o que deixava uma ligeira pulga atrás de sua orelha.

Lily levantou os olhos, desligando o fogo do chocolate que derretia na panela e correndo para os braços dele.

"Você demorou!" reclamou, segurando seu rosto nas mãos e beijando seus lábios repetidamente.

O bruxo levantou os braços, se eximindo de culpa. "Pode reclamar com os..."

Ela soltou um muxoxo de reprovação, como se não acreditasse, mas imediatamente se derreteu quando as mãos dele desceram por sua barriga, e ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, conversando com o bebê.

"Aposto que a sua mãe tem aprontado muito... Eu não disse que uns bons chutes funcionavam para acalmá-la?" sussurrou numa altura bem audível, fazendo a esposa gargalhar e bagunçar seus cabelos.

"Você não sabe o que tomar um chute pelo lado de dentro!" ranzinzou.

James achou graça, voltando a ficar de frente para ela e espiando a cozinha por cima de seus ombros, reparando nos ramekins espalhados por sobre a mesa. "Pelo visto não é tão ruim... Você parece animada para cozinhar."

"Nem tanto..." respondeu, sentindo o aquele entusiasmo aos poucos morrer dentro dela, ao reparar na expressão dele, na risada que não era mais a mesma já que agora, todo tempo ele aparentava cansaço, cansaço das missões, da guerra, de não ter tempo para os dois. Entrelaçando seus dedos, levou-o até a cadeira na cabeceira da mesa e anunciou o prato do dia – ou da madrugada, como o próprio corrigiu, trazendo a primeira travessa de mousse de chocolate, preparada a mais de doze horas atrás, para que fosse provada.

"Hmmm." James faz antes mesmo de começar a comer, levando alguns segundos para examinar quais eram os dois potes mais cheios. Sabidamente, havia aprendido a sempre dar o mais generoso para a grávida e evitar discussões. No entanto, só quando o marido colocou a pequena vasilha a sua frente quando Lily reparou o que havia feito: era viscoso, mole, melequento, marrom e... como é mesmo que as pessoas podia gostar daquilo?

"Ai que nojo James!" guinchou, afastando a cadeira para trás e o fazendo gargalhar alto.

Havia sido bem daquele jeito. Horas e horas perdidas na cozinha para preparar aquele monte de...

"Está bem gostoso, sabe..." ele diz, de boca cheia.

"A geladeira está cheia disso!" a bruxa cruza os braços, enfezada "O que eu vou fazer com toda essa _meleca_?"

"Eu posso comer!" o maroto se propõe rápido, atacando o potinho que deveria ser dela.

Lily suspira alto. Ele não faz idéia da quantidade ainda restante na geladeira. É o suficiente para deixar até ele – o rei do mousse de chocolate – enjoado, o suficiente para ainda sobrar, o suficiente para permanecer ocupando espaço ali por dias quando ele tiver que sair numa missão novamente.

"...ou eu posso levar um pouco para os garotos. Você sabe como o Remus gosta de chocolates."

"É..." ela concorda, pensando em como da próxima vez poderia fazer alguma coisas que não fosse assim tão nojenta. Só observa-lo comer já é o suficiente para que ela precise levar a mão à boca, evitando que algo volte por ali.

"Às vezes eu acho que este bebê está mudando a sua personalidade" James ri, devaneando.

Na opinião dela, não tinha graça nenhuma, mas não deixava de ser verdade.


End file.
